Darren?
by RogueWeyah
Summary: CRISSCOLFER ... what i think happened after shooting the car scene ... judge away ... two shot maybe more ... not really a plot
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Darren?"

Darren turned to see Chris sitting on the counter in his trailer.

"Yeah Chris, what is it?"

"About tonight, in the car … I just wanted to say that it got kind of intense and I just …: he drifted off and slid off the counter.

"Just what?" Darren whispered turning back to the mirror not meeting Chris' eyes. Chris walked over to Darren standing behind him. Darren turned to look up at him.

"Just this."

He whispered back as he closed the gap between them swiftly, capturing Darren's lips in a soft but heated kiss. He pulled back slowly after a minute, eyes searching Darren's face. Darren looked up at Chris and after a moment pulled him down and kissed him deeply, Chris responded eagerly as Darren nibbled on his bottom lip begging for entrance which Chris allowed. They moved back slowly across the trailer headed for the small couch. Chris felt his calves hit the couch and he let himself fall back pulling Darren with him never breaking the kiss. Darren landed on top of him and deepened the kiss even further, cradling the back of his head and tilting his head to the side. Chris moaned loudly as their tongues battled for dominance. The moan quickly turned into a growl as he flipped them over, pressing Darren into the couch.

"Hmm, now why is this familiar,' Chris teased lightly as he leaned down to nip at Darren's neck causing him to whimper,' oh yes, I remember."

He continued down Darren's neck and bit down hard on Darren's neck biting and sucking leaving a deep bruise. Darren moaned so low that it was almost a growl and dug his finger into Chris' hair pulling on it roughly. Chris growled into his neck.

"Oh you like that?"

Chris nodded without releasing his neck; he pulled Chris off his neck with a pop and pulled him up again to kiss him deeply. He began biting down Chris' neck.

"Do you,' another bite, 'have any idea,' another bite harder this time, 'what you,' another bite just above Chris' Adams apple, 'do to me?" The last bite was hard and right on the tendon in Chris' shoulder, he gasped at the sensation rolling through his body.

"Yeah, I have some idea." He muttered back palming Darren roughly through his jeans.

Darren groaned, "Please Chris, I want you … just please."

Chris smiled down at his leaning down and kissing him swiftly. "Yes, just not here, I have a feeling you get loud, come on we will go to my place."

Chris backed up sliding off Darren and pulling him up with him. Darren collided with his chest.

"You better drive fast Chris; otherwise I think we will be christening your back seat."

"Fast driving it is." said Chris and pulled him out of the trailer and toward the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Chris drove home going just above the speed limit, while trying to avoid looking at Darren, who's hand was currently traveling up and down Chris' thigh. They pulled up to the apartment about 15 minutes later.; Chris parked the car and ran to the other side pulling Darren out of the car and slamming him against it, closing the door and locking it. Darren gasped as there eyes met momentarily before Darren grabbed Chris by the back of the neck and pulled them together, lips meeting in a strong and needy kiss. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and pure want. Chris pulled back and grabbed Darren's hand pulling him towards the apartment building. Darren followed blindly until they reached the elevator. As soon as the door closed Darren had slammed Chris into the wall and attacked his neck, sucking and biting causing the most delicious sounds to roll out of Chris' mouth. The ding of the elevator door brought them halfway back to reality and the tumbled out the door and down the hallway until they reached Chris' door and Chris had to fumble with his keys to get the door open.

He finally got the door open and them through it before slamming it closed and slamming a dazed Darren into. Chris reached under his arms, locking the door and grabbing his ass all in one movement pulling their hips together, both of them groaning at the much needed friction. Chris grabbed Darren by the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward. They stumbled through the apartment shedding shoes and socks as they went. Darren slammed Chris into the bedroom door sliding down his neck, biting and scratching his way down Chris' body. He scrabbled at the hem of his shirt scraping his stomach with his nails causing Chris to moan. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren and pulls his nails up Darren's back bringing his shirt up with him and causing Darren to groan. Chris pulled both their shirts up over there head. Darren ran his hand down Chris' chest and puled him closer by his belt loops, their hips met again and they groaned simultaneously. Darren pushed Chris up against the wall as Chris wrapped his legs around Darren's waist. Chris giggled as Darren carried him to the bed and set him down gently. Darren took a step back to look at the glorious half naked man underneath him. Chris' skin has a slight glisten from the sweat that had started to form. Darren leaned forward and kissed his way down Chris' body. When he reached the waistband he undid Chris' pants with his mouth and Chris groaned and he felt the metal of Darren's tongue ring scrape over his sensitive skin. . Darren hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Chris' underwear and slid them quickly over his hips, his own pants following shortly after. He grinned at Chris and kissed him deeply biting his way down his body. Chris groaned loudly as Darren reached his hips. Darren sucked a hickey into Chris' left hip and then slid down turning his attention to Chris' cock. He ran his tongue up Chris' cock and sunk his mouth down onto it. Chris through his head back as he gasped loudly. Darren hummed around Chris' cock and ran his tongue bar up and down before he felt Chris dig his fingers into his hair and pull him off his cock with a pop.

"Yes?" Darren asked with a smirk.

"If you don't fuck me now, you wont get a chance to."

Darren smiled.

"As you wish."

Darren leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed for a bottle of lube. Finally reaching it he squeezed some lube onto his fingers and slid one and then another inside Chris causing words to tumble out of his mouth. Darren leaned up and kissed Chris hard nibbling his lip cutting off his stammering.

He quickly slicked up his own cock and slid inside of Chris groaning at how tight he was.

"Damn, Chris. You are so beautiful."

Chris groaned as he rocked down onto Darren's cock causing them both to groan. Darren rock his hips into Chris thrusting hard and fast into Chris. They were rocking into each other as Darren's thrusts got more erratic and Chris' moans got louder. With one final thrust Darren came hard as Chris came right behind him. They gasped as Darren slid out of Chris and collapsed next to him.

"Hmm, want to tell me why we never did this before?" Chris whispered as Darren tucked himself into the curve of Chris' body.

"Because Ryan is going to kill us." Darren whispered back sleepily.

"Hmmm yeah more then likely, but until then let's sleep."

"Hmmm okay."

They both drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other.


End file.
